Et à la fin de la soirée
by Miss Curie
Summary: Arno negó, pero logró depositar un casto beso en los labios de Alyssa. —Deslúmbrame. La pelinegra le sonrió con picardía antes de marcharse. —Tendremos que ver cómo termina la noche.


**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Junio: "427a Copa Mundial de Quidditch" del foro El armario de escobas._

* * *

 _Et à la fin de la soirée_

* * *

Estaba tan cerca, solo unos centímetros lo separaban; por el rabillo del ojo notó como el buscador del equipo rival se encontraba a su misma altura. Se inclinó aún más, quedando completamente pegado al palo de la escoba.

—¡La atrapó! El buscador Verlac atrapó la snitch. ¡Francia gana por 170 a 120!

El rugido de los franceses no se hizo esperar; todo el estadio se tiñó de los colores de la bandera francesa: rojo, azul y blanco.

—¡Sí! —Arno llevaba el puño en alto con la snitch aun moviendo sus alas sin parar; el cabello se le pegaba en el rostro por la fuerte lluvia del día.

Descendió la escoba hasta el césped y fue interceptado por el resto de su equipo, quienes tenían la misma sonrisa en sus rostros.

—¡Bien hecho, Arno!

—¡Ese es Verlac!

De un segundo para el otro, Arno se encontró nuevamente en el aire, pero, esta vez, por los dos bateadores de su equipo que lo levantaron.

—Y con esta victoria, el equipo de Francia clasifica para la última tapada de la Copa—la voz del comentarista se abría paso por sobre los cánticos y gritos de victoria de todos los fanáticos y de los propios jugadores.

—Venga, Sebastian—el buscador dio una palmada en el hombro al golpeador—. Ponme en el suelo.

—Como su alteza lo quiera—el otro hombre replicó, colocándolo en el suelo.

Las felicitaciones continuaban; se habían acercado al centro del estadio algunos reporteros y fotógrafos, con la intención de obtener algunas palabras de los ganadores del partido.

EL joven buscador no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo; su equipo pasaba a jugar la fase final, lo que significaba que iba a ser su primera final en la Copa.

—¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —escuchó que una voz femenina gritaba antes de que una cabellera oscura apareciera enfrente de él y lo rodeara con sus brazos, obstruyendo su visión.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica en un movimiento involuntario; notaba como su cuerpo temblaba por la risa y la adrenalina que aún poseía por el partido.

Fue ella misma quien rompió el abrazo luego de unos segundos; Alyssa sonreía y aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas a raíz del partido. Un hematoma se le estaba formando en el pómulo donde le había dado una de las bludgers; el muchacho tocó suavemente la zona afectada.

—Tienes que hacértelo ver, Alyssa—hizo una mueca; la preocupación se le filtraba en la voz. No le gustaba cuando sufría alguna lesión, aunque conocía los riesgos del juego.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No hace falta. Ni siquiera lo siento.

—Pero fue un golpe fuerte.

Alyssa hizo un ademán con la mano. —Que no hace falta, Arno. Pero si te hace feliz, luego iré a que me lo revisen. Lo que importa es que ganamos. ¡Jugamos la final!

Arno sonrió, contagiado por la emoción de la chica. —Todavía no caigo.

La gente a su alrededor se iba desparramando lentamente, los reporteros yéndose hacia el lugar en donde se había asignado para las entrevistas post partido y los jugadores de ambos equipos volviendo a los vestuarios. Alyssa hizo un gesto con la cabeza y emprendieron el camino detrás de sus compañeros.

* * *

—Muchachos, fue un excelente partido, muy reñido, pero lograron alzarse con la victoria—el entrenador los había reunido a todos en el vestuario de los hombres, cuando ya se habían sacado el uniforme y cambiado para volver a la residencia en la que se encontraban parando por todo el tiempo que durara el campeonato—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, no puedo pedir más de ustedes.

—No llore, entrenador—Sebastian comentó sonriente—, que si no nos hará llorar a nosotros.

—No digas estupideces, Sebastian—Amelie, una de las cazadoras le golpeó detrás de la cabeza, mientras que se disculpaba con el entrenador con la mirada.

Sebastian frunció el ceño mientras que se sobaba en dónde la chica le había dado.

El entrenador negó con la cabeza, acostumbrado ya a los comentarios de su guardián. —Tienen la noche libre. El entrenamiento de mañana se cancela—agregó al ver las caras de alegría de sus jugadores—, pero el sábado los quiero a todos despiertos a las seis de la mañana, tendremos que compensar las horas perdidas. Eso es todo.

Todos rápidamente comenzaron a salir del vestuario, hablando y comentando los distintos lugares a donde podían ir esa misma noche a festejar.

—A la buscadora de Inglaterra le oí hablar sobre una discoteca muggle a unos pocos kilómetros del predio de las residencias de los equipos—Alyssa, quien había cruzado su brazo con el del buscador del equipo, habló una vez que se encontraban fuera del campo de juego—. Podríamos ir a darnos una vuelta.

—Lo que tú quieres es escabullirte con Arno para estar a solar y hacer quien sabe que—Sebastian miró por sobre su hombro a la pareja con una sonrisa burlona, causando el sonrojo de Alyssa.

Arno sonrió y depositó un beso en la cien de la muchacha.

—¿Algún día madurarás, Gonin?

—Tú conoces la respuesta, mi dulce Amelie—replicó el guardián mientras que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

—Pero podríamos ir al lugar que Aly dijo—ignoró el comentario del hombre, volviendo a retomar la conversación anterior—. ¿Te acuerdas el nombre?

Alyssa asintió con la cabeza. —Se llamaba _Noctis_.

Amelie aplaudió y sonrió. —Entonces está decidido.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia, rápidamente Amelie comenzó a dar todas las indicaciones para la salida del día, mandando a cada uno a sus dormitorios y arrastrando a Alyssa y a Lorraine, la otra cazadora del equipo, a su propio dormitorio.

—¡Déjame despedirme de mi novia, Am!

La nombrada negó con la cabeza. —La tendrás para ti luego, Verlac.

Arno negó, pero logró depositar un casto beso en los labios de Alyssa.

—Deslúmbrame.

La pelinegra le sonrió con picardía antes de marcharse. —Tendremos que ver cómo termina la noche.

Arno pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió, no tenía duda de que iba a ser una noche interesante.

* * *

 ** _Y les presento a Arno Verlac, buscador del Equipo de Francia, y a Alyssa D'Aramitz, cazadora del Equipo de Francia, y novia del buscador. Son dos OC creados para el reto, pero que tal vez pueda a llegar a hacer algo más con ellos dos. Quién sabe._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado la historia; digamos que está levemente inspirada en la victoria de Francia ante Croacia en el Mundial de Futbol de Rusia._**


End file.
